1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to feeding system of shredder and more particularly to an improved safety device for a feeder of a shredder (e.g., one for shredding documents, CDs, credit cards, or the like).
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, there are two types of shredder for shredding documents, CDs, credit cards, or the like. One type of shredder operates as follows. The shredding cutters rotate when the shredder is turned on. An operator has to turn off the switch when clogging occurs. Thereafter, a removal of the fed material is made possible. However, it is often that an operator forcedly removes the fed material out of the insertion slot once the clogging occurs without turning off the switch first. As a result, the hand may be cut by the rotating cutters or hurt otherwise. The other type of shredder is equipped with a sensor proximate the insertion slot. The cutters begin to rotate only after the material has inserted into the insertion slot with the sensor being enabled. The cutters are deactivated by a stop signal sent from the sensor in response to clogging. At the same time, a material removal signal is sent from the sensor to a microcontroller for automatically changing the shredder to a material removal mode. The sensor can be implemented as either an electronic sensor which is very high in price or an arm which is susceptible to being broken during operation.
Moreover, both types of shredder are prone to winding personal articles (e.g., tie, necklace, or the like) worn on the operator or even the hair into the insertion slot if sufficient care is not taken during operation. Thus, the need for improvement still exists.
In addition, WO 2006/031324 A1 entitled “Shredder Throat Safety System” is believed to be related to the present invention.